


did you know you're pretty?

by reya30



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, canon-ish drabble?, first fic and its a smut wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reya30/pseuds/reya30
Summary: “Fuck, you’re so beautiful like this Wooyoung, did you know?”, San said, caressing Wooyoung’s cheek, making a pink blush dust his face. “I’m so lucky to be the only one to see you like this.”
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	did you know you're pretty?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fic on ao3 and im scared my irls will see it cos two of them follow me on twt but here it is
> 
> Warning : it is smut but not all the way cos i CANNOT write that, other than that it's pretty soft-ish? but yes primarily smut  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> ☆ ☼ ☆ ☼ ☆ ☼ ☆ ☼ ☆

Hongjoong opened the door to the dorm and everyone rushed in and immediately collapsed against a surface. Tomorrow was a day off and everyone collectively sighed in relief when their manager informed them earlier. Seonghwa was arranging his shoes when he saw with amusement as Hongjoong too lied down on the floor near the window. Yeosang didn’t bother walking and collapsed right on the floor in front of the door, Mingi and Yunho were a tangle of long limbs on the couch, Jongho went straight to the kitchen for water and Wooyoung and San each fell onto an armchair. They had just returned from their schedules and even though none of the members showed any signs of fatigue during live shows, they were pretty tired from the nonstop filming.

After a while of loitering, everyone retired to their respective rooms waiting for the person before them to finish showering. San walked out of the bathroom, calling Mingi to go in next as he dried his hair he went to look for Wooyoung. He found him in his room, watching something on his phone. “Hey Woo, whatcha doing?” he said as he fell backwards on the bed next to Wooyoung, “Just watching our performance from today, I wasn’t satisfied with it,” Wooyoung replied with a frown and a pout. San cooed at the unintentional cuteness that Wooyoung naturally exerted and shimmed up next to him, pressing a small peck right on top of his pout. Wooyoung gave a small smile at San but immediately frowned, not satisfied by his expression in the close-up shot that came up. San started to get a little impatient because Wooyoung was not paying attention to him at all! Due to their schedules, it had been so long since San and Wooyoung fell asleep together, cuddled up in Wooyoung’s room under the duvet, so long since they properly kissed each other, and can you blame San for missing that?

He slowly got off the bed and walked to the door. San was even more disappointed as Wooyoung didn’t even notice the dip of his weight leaving the bed. He swiftly locked the door, sighing in relief as Wooyoung didn’t hear, too focused on rewatching his parts in the performance. He walked up to the side of the bed that Wooyoung was sitting on, legs stretched out and back against the headboard. San sat down on Wooyoung’s lap, his legs on either side of Wooyoung’s knees, smirking as he started with his plan. “Jung Woooooooooyounggg, entertain me pleaseeeeeee,” San said in a pleading voice, pouting his lips as he stretched out the syllables in Wooyoung’s name cutely. Realizing that this was not going to work he slowly moved up Wooyoung’s legs, now comfortable on his thighs. “Gimme one sec, lemme finish this video and then we can watch a movie.”, Wooyoung said, not even looking up from his phone. 

That was the last straw for San as he smirked. San pushed his hips out slightly as he grinded down on Wooyoung’s thigh. That was enough to catch Wooyoung off guard, realizing that San did not want to watch a movie at all. “I don’t mind entertaining you if you won’t play with me.” San said, his look sultry, eyes lidded. Wooyoung only gulped at the sight in front of him, San slowing riding his thigh, small sighs escaping his mouth every once in a while. San only moved further up Wooyoung’s legs, until his hips met Wooyoung’s and his mouth was hovering over the other’s. “Should we watch a movie Wooyoung?” San said breathily and almost laughed when Wooyoung’s eyes widened in panic and his hands held San’s thighs tight. Only, he never got off Wooyoung to tease him, because he missed this just as much as Wooyoung looked like he did. San dived right in and pressed his lips in a searing kiss against Wooyoung’s plush ones, Wooyoung’s hand immediately finding San’s hips, grabbing them tight. San nibbled at his bottom lip and grinded down right onto Wooyoung’s hips, making him gasp. Taking the opportunity San slipped in his tongue, exploring Wooyoung’s mouth even though he had it practically memorized. 

Wooyoung was completely overwhelmed and caught off guard by the San’s actual intention, but he missed being intimate with San just as much as the other. “San, ah, s-slow down,” he said as he tried his best to keep up with San’s pace, just to find himself fail as San was now mouthing at his jaw, hands under his shirt and caressing his waist. San moved down Wooyoung’s neck, teeth scraping against Wooyoung’s throat and collarbone. Moving to the juncture of Wooyoung’s neck and shoulder, San sucked a mark low on his neck. Wooyoung only let out a small moan, as he managed to whisper out a warning to San about their upcoming performances. Even before he could finish, he let out a breathy whimper as San made his way low around the front of Wooyoung’s neck, sucking small red marks. San leaned back to admire his work and was breath taken too see Wooyoung’s gorgeous side profile, his neck littered with marks that unintentionally formed a choker. He licked his lips slightly, already hard from the sight in front of him. He took his own shirt off and tugging at Wooyoung’s, uttering a low, short “Off.”

Wooyoung felt the need to comply immediately, and as soon as the shirt was off his torso, San started mouthing at the sensitive skin on Wooyoung’s chest. Sucking small purple and red marks down the middle only, he ran his hands up and down Wooyoung’s sides. San’s fingers eventually found Wooyoung’s right nipple and he gave an experimental flick, making Wooyoung let out a loud moan, that he was sure everyone in the dorm heard. Embarrassed, Wooyoung bit his lip tightly and covered his mouth with one of his hands. San mouthed his way to the other nipple, taking it in. Wooyoung, couldn’t believe how hard he was from just San’s ministrations and arched his back even more. Just as his thoughts wandered off, San looked up and him silently asking permission to unbutton his jeans. Wooyoung could only nod, watching San slowly sit up and his eyes slowly take his appearance from his dishevelled hair to his flushed cheeks and his spit slick lips that were panting softly. Down to his throat and the choker of hickeys low on his neck connecting to the line of marks down the middle of his torso.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful like this Wooyoung, did you know?”, San said, caressing Wooyoung’s cheek, making pink blush dust his face. “I’m so lucky to be the only one to see you like this.”, San said softly with a sweet smile showing off his dimples. “I am the only one right?”, he teased and Wooyoung got defensive all of a sudden and exclaimed, “Of course, what do you take me for?!”. San only giggled and pressed a sweet, what seemed to be an innocent kiss on Wooyoung’s bitten lips, until it wasn’t.

San had moved his hand from Wooyoung’s waist to his hip and was now palming him through his jeans. Wooyoung moaned loud, caught off guard and immediately clapped his hand on his mouth, glaring at San, who only smirked back. Wooyoung couldn’t believe the aUdAcITY. He bit his lip and held back his moans and San continued but suddenly froze. Wooyoung’s hands were settled on San’s cute butt as he gave it a squeeze. Soon his fingers trailed up San’s thin waist and his thumbs flicked against his nipples and all San could do was arch back and let out an embarrassingly high pitched whine. He immediately sat up with widened eyes and watched Wooyoung smirk at his success. Wooyoung clicked his tongue, “You look really pretty then too, ‘did you know?’”, referring to San earlier. San only huffed embarrassingly, “Hey stop teasing can’t you see I’m very very very sensitive and turned on right now?” he said pouting while pointing at the tent in his sweatpants. Wooyoung just laughed, “So how about we do something about that huh?” He said all low and damn that turned San on so fucking much. 

As if in a hurry, San was unbuttoning Wooyoung’s jeans and pulling them down along with his underwear. Wooyoung hissed as he felt the cold air of the room hit his throbbing dick. San soon stripped down to his briefs too and with one look into Wooyoung’s eyes, he shimmied down his legs. Wooyoung reclined a little more and San was slowing kissing and mouthing right above the base of his dick. Wooyoung just gasped at the feeling as he saw San mouth his way up his thighs, his mouth was hovering right above the tip and Wooyoung almost came undone by just that sight. San swiped the precum with his thumb as he took the head into his mouth. Watching his boyfriend suck his dick so hungrily after such a long time was nothing less than incredible. Wooyoung looked down and almost moaned too loud, meeting San’s eyes who looked up at him, eyes sinful and the tip on his plush tongue. Wooyoung would literally cum if San kept looking at him like that. San never looked away while he opened his mouth even more. Wooyoung fisted the sheets tightly under him, gasping and watching San’s confidence, looking away first. San smirked and lightly slapped and rubbed the head on his tongue, his lips now slick with spit and pre cum. He slowly started bobbing his head, a firm grip on the base, eyes closing letting his jaw slack. He ducked down and was thumbing the slit as he mouthed around the shaft. Tracing the vein on the underside with the tip of his tongue, San went back to bobbing on the tip as he reached a hand down to his own erection. “Fuck, San…..ah, you’re so good at this, you know me so, ah, well,” Wooyoung managed to compliment and grip San’s hair softly, even though he was a moaning and whimpering mess.

Wooyoung was basically fucking San’s mouth, pushing his hips, back arched, hand taut on San’s now brown hair. San pulled off with an obscene pop and sat high on Woyoung’s thighs. Wooyoung looked at him curiously but threw his head back in pleasure when San took both their dicks in his fist and started jerking them off together. “Ah, San you’re so good, fuck, so good to me,” Wooyoung murmured lowly, hand pushing back San’s bangs. San loved compliments, like when he danced well or managed to sing high notes, he liked to be praised like a good puppy. Now that Wooyoung was praising him for sucking him off so well, it just made him want to pleasure Wooyoung even more and he leaned into Wooyoung’s touch. With their tips bumping and Wooyoung’s hand on San’s pretty arched waist, Wooyoung knew he wasn’t going to last long. San started to thrust up in time to his hand, their dicks rubbing together. Just when Wooyoung was about to cum San stopped and Wooyoung growled in frustration. “San, aah, why’d you stop?”, he slurred as San sat back, “To give you a show” San replied his voice husky. He was lazily thrusting into his own hand, rolling his hips, teasing himself, thumbing the slit and Wooyoung was somehow more hard that he already was if that was even possible. “San-ah, can you come and finish for me?”, he whined as he watched San gasp and let out breathy whines.

Hearing Wooyoung’s voice, San moved his hips forward and took both their dicks in his hand again and Wooyoung came with just the first thrust of San’s hips, coming against San’s hand and both their stomachs. Wooyoung shuddered from the oversensitivity as San was still thrusting into his fist, faster until he came too, his head thrown upwards as he came down from his high. They both collapsed against each other, Sans head, on Wooyoung’s shoulder and Wooyoung’s cheek pressed against his head. Panting, they sat up and faced each other. “You look so beautiful right now Woo, your cheeks all pink,” San said as he took in Wooyoung’s appearance, smothering his faces with kisses. Wooyoung just giggled from the ticklish feeling. “You look pretty too Sannie,” Wooyoung said, meeting San’s eyes and moving down to his hands around San’s petite waist and then his wide shoulders and back to his deep brown eyes. The marks started to turn a nice shade of purple against Wooyoung’s honey skin and Wooyoung could only squirm as San prodded some. “You’re going to have to explain to the stylists why you have to wear turtle necks for a bit”, San laughed out as he poked the ones around Wooyoung’s neck. “Hey, it's you who made them so you explain,” Wooyoung said pouty. “Okay, okay I’ll explain just don’t sulk,”, “I’m not sulking,” Wooyoung said, clearly sulky. San only smiled a sweet dimpled smile, looking at his best friend and boyfriend. They came together for one last sweet kiss, San teasing Wooyoung with a bite or two, giggling and then cleaning up before collapsing into the bed, fitting like a perfect puzzle. The lilac covers thrown over with no intention of waking up before lunchtime. 

(When they woke up in the morning and made their way to lunch cause yes they did sleep through breakfast, Yunho and Mingi were giving them the “so you guys fucked huh” look with matching smirks, Yunho going as far as to whistle as well. Hongjoong fake gagging as he saw them come out together while putting the plates on the table, Seonghwa completely ignoring the topic that was about to be discussed saying that he hoped they had fun cause that will never be happening again, Yeosang who just gave a thumbs up to Wooyoung without looking and finally Jongho, “You guys should fuck in Hongjoong hyung’s studio, we’ll be spared of your filthy sex noises.”, as he casually ate his breakfast, reading something on his phone. Sensing Hongjoong’s incoming rage he got ready to run away from him, who realized what Jongho said and started chasing him around the table.)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading if anyone does!


End file.
